


Bricks

by LFMH021



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew fucking up but he will make up for it, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Matt Kevin and Aaron being supportive friends, Might be OOC, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Well not so soft just enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Neil wanted to surprise Andrew by returning a day earlier from his one week visit to  Stuart in England by turning up on Eden’s Twilight while the Monsters were out drinking. What he did not expect to witness was Andrew walking in the back room with an unnamed guy and turning up half an hour later, all disheveled.Raw from his visit and the thing he unexpectedly witnessed, Neil ends up emotionally broken. He ends up running to Kevin, Matt and Aaron who do their best to piece him back together while the team is all separated. A story of friendship, family and healing.There was one thing Andrew knows: He fucked up. And he does not know if he could ever fix what he broke.





	Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time I wrote something? Let’s hope I don’t fuck this up. I have no idea how long this would be. Let’s see!

Kevin nodded along as the person on the other line explained everything. “I understand. Yes, I will save your number under a different name, just in case. I do hope his visit did not cause any trouble?”

The other person scoffed. “The other English mafia wanted to adopt him. For some reason, their _lord,_ the considered grandfather of the whole group took a liking to Neil when we met last Wednesday for a pact treaty signing.”

He cringed, already imaging a whole new group trying to kidnap their rising star striker.

Stuart Hatford laughed, as if he was in front of Kevin, seeing the ex-Raven’s expression himself. “No worries, Day. They already promised they would leave Neil under our supervision and care. That old man just enjoyed how Neil verbally roasted one of his grandchildren because of how that grandkid of his hated USA.” There was a pause. “Have you been shouting US history during your free time?”

It was his turn to pause. “I might have shouted historical nonsense to torture Neil when he cannot grasp an Exy concept and strategy easily.”

Stuart laughed aloud again. “No wonder he suddenly threw all of that historical bullshit just to prove a point, inserting profanity here and there in a single sentence. It was so amusing, the old man almost died from laughing.”

He huffed a laugh. “Typical.”

“By the way, Day,”

“Yes, sir?” He answered in response.

“That guardian slip that Wymack has given to all of you…”

“What of it?”

“I did not sign it.”

For some unknown reason, this made Kevin’s herat clench. Neil did not have anyone he could go to for that slip to be signed with. He did not even have an emergency contact because he knew to himself how much of a burden he could be because of his past and current predicament.

He scratched the back of his head. “Neil did hope you could sign it for him,” He whispered, remembering the hope in those blue eyes when Wymack suggested Stuart’s name when Neil was torn which name to write.

Stuart sighed, defeated. “I would if I could but I could not disclose my mobile number and name that easily. It could land on wrong hands. My job is too risky.” A breath. “I mentioned this reason to Neil and he smiled, understanding as ever. He nodded, knowing full well what I mean so he did not open the topic anymore. I did witness in the background how he folded that paper so many times it almost disappeared while the fire in his eyes slowly extinguished. It was heartbreaking to see.”

He stared up at the sky. “Neil can be too much of a martyr. I think if he prodded you, you would have gave in.”

The old man guffawed. “Damn right. I could not resist that beautiful boy. I feel like I unconsciously pushed him away. I feel like after almost eighteen years, I still did not make him feel like he belonged with me. I want to make my only nephew happy.”

The last sentence was muttered very silently, if not for the quietness outside of Eden’s Twilight, Kevin would have missed it.

Kevin clenched his other fist. “I would try to pull some strings, it is a necessary document after all.”

“Thank you, Day. That would be very helpful. Oh, he has landed, by the way.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Neil wanted to surprise Minyard,” Kevin almost heard the eye roll, “by returning a day early and surprising you guys while you’re out there in the pub you frequented. He actually might be there already. Might be better if you come back already, he might get suspicious.”

He nodded and turned towards the backdoor. “Understood. I would report as much as I can.”

“I apologize for the trouble this is causing you.”

He shook his head with a small smile, “I would rather die than say this in front of Neil but he helped me out of that cage I was in. He helped me find courage to face my father. He helped me find that strength to stand on my own again. My life changed because of him. He’s one of my greatest friends.”

There was a smile in his tone when the other responded with, “Then I leave him under your care.”

“Will do. Take care, Stuart.”

“You too, Day. Bye.”

“Bye.”

With that, Kevin ended the call and closed the backdoor behind him. Few meters away from him was the bar where Roland usually stood from, but he was currently out of sight. Instead, there was Andrew seated in front of the bar, holding a glass in one hand while facing an unnamed guy beside him. Kevin watched out of Andrew’s peripherals as the two conversed, then after about five minutes, Andrew stood up. Kevin was hoping to see the blond walk away but his heart thudded when he saw the goalkeeper gesture to the guy to follow him.

Kevin watched in horror as the two disappeared in the back room. He was speechless and did not know whether to call Neil or not to stop him from coming in the club when his eyes landed on the figure right beside the front entrance, hood covering his head and whole body covered with clothing because of the wet weather. Neil stood there, gaping at where Andrew and an unnamed guy disappeared to.

Both men knew full well what Andrew did there with whoever he grabbed before he ended up with Neil.

Kevin stood where he was, watching Neil do the same from where he stood at. He ignored the calls he was receiving from probably Nicky and Aaron who were most likely oblivious with what was happening. His eyes widened when the back door opened almost half an hour later, both the unnamed guy and Andrew emerging, clearly just finished doing _that,_ looking all disheveled and unkempt.

Andrew did not even bade the other goodbye as he walked back to where his lot were seated. From where Kevin stood, he saw Neil’s usually blank eyes showing hurt, anger, confusion and then sadness in a matter of five seconds. The auburn-head bowed his head down and then his shoulders sank in defeat.

Kevin knew how much Andrew disapproved of Neil going to England on the first week of their summer break. It was to mend what was broken, as Neil said a week ago. He wanted to meet his Uncle without anything barricading their communication, without time limit because of their current circumstances and without anyone watching.

Andrew was left behind because Neil _asked_ him to stay. The last six days was filled with the blond goalkeeper either barely practicing or practicing aggressively, almost injuring some of the Foxes. He was always irritated and snapped at everyone. He chain smoked on the rooftop when he couldn’t sleep and disappeared when with the Maserati when bored. He kept on checking with Neil’s constant updates.

Kevin knew it had been hard but he did not know it was _this_ difficult for Andrew that he succumbed back to one of his bad habits.

He turned and clicked his tongue when he realized Neil has disappeared. His mind was rationalizing that this was an issue easily fixed but his heart was screaming that it was the total opposite.

 

Neil knew it would rain but he did not expect a storm to come right after he ran out of Eden’s Twilight. He did not have an idea where his feet were taking him, all he knew was that he wanted to run away, he wanted to hide and let the broken fragments of his heart fall one by one down his ribcage until he could pretend nothing happened.

But _something_ did happen, and everytime he closed his eyes, his mind repeated the words Andrew answered to the unnamed guy’s questions, which he discerned even just by lip-reading.

_“…going out with anyone?”_

_“Why do you care?”_

_“…take…no…Fancy a quickie?”_

_Silence._

_“…You taken?”_

_A firm and quick, “No.”_

“What a quick _No,_ Andrew. Never knew you hated me that much,” He murmured, finally lifting his eyes and realizing he had been walking the same path he took when he was first dragged to Columbia.

Heart numbed, his mind was thinking of several way out’s when all of a sudden, a voice shouted, _“Neil!”_

He blinked and realized he had picked up his phone and long-pressed _6_ to snap-call Matt’s number. And of course, the other picked up. “Hey, Matt.”

“Hey, buddy. What’s up? Wow, it’s pouring there! It’s like you’re literally outside under the rain!”

He smiled for no reason. “I am.”

Few moments of silence. “What the fuck, Neil? That sounds like a fucking storm. You told me you’d surprise them by appearing tonight, right? Where are the Monsters?”

He gritted his teeth.

“Where’s Andrew, Neil?”

He sniffed, rubbing his eyes, which shed teardrops one after the other, with his empty hand. His luggage was beside him, wet. “Matt, can you pick me up?”

He heard rustlings, a TV being turned off, clicks of the door and then keys. “I’m coming, buddy. Give me your address and wait for me.”

 

Andrew parked the Maserati right in front of their Columbia house, and finally turned to Kevin. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Kevin turned back at him and he did not expect that anger those green eyes emitted. “Fuck you,” The ex-Raven spat, opening the passenger door, walking out and slamming the door at his face.

Nicky and Aaron, who were not as drunk as usual, watched in disbelief as Kevin stormed towards the porch and took out his phone before aggressively pressing some numbers.

“What’s up with him? He’s been cranky since he came back from the backdoor,” Nicky grumbled, hiccupping nonstop afterwards.

Aaron shrugged. “Might be because he did not get to drink a lot before Andrew grabbed us out.” He opened his own side’s door. “Who’s he even calling? I rarely see him with his phone and right now, it’s as if he could not get enough of it.”

As they were nearing, Kevin exclaimed, “He’s there?” He nodded along to whatever the other person was saying before heaving a big sigh of relief. “Take care of him. He probably did not tell you anything when you saw him, right?” Another nod. “I’ll be there in the morning and ta—Fuck the cost of a taxi!” He looked at the three watching him curiously before looking down at the floor. “Just…just take care of him for now. I’ll do what I can starting tomorrow. Thanks.”

Once he hung up, Andrew extended his hand, palm up. “Who was that?”

“No one.”

“Then give me your phone.”

Instead of obeying, the brunet placed his phone deep down his jeans’ pocket. “No.”

“Oh, Kevin, what courage. I could slash that fucking jeans to grab your phone, you know.”

Kevin huffed. “Do so. Not the first thing you’ll break.”

He frowned. “What?”

The ex-Raven followed after Nicky, who has silently volunteered to open the front door for them. “Must be fun to break things. I just hoped you would not break people and their hearts they’ve laid bare for you.”

With that, Kevin disappeared in his self-claimed bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 

Matt quickly typed down the address that Neil sent him a second after their call ended. Neil disclosed to him a week ago that he wanted to surprise Andrew by turning up a day early at Eden’s Twilight on the day the Monsters planned to go out clubbing and drinking.

Matt decided to stay in the dorms for the summer break since his mother was not home for most of his summer vacation so there was no use to go back. Since Neil decided to stay as well, except for this one week visit to England, Matt wanted to spend more time beside his claimed best friend. Not because he had no other choice but because Matt wanted to make Neil feel like he belonged somewhere.

Sometimes, Matt witnessed the auburn-head longingly watching some kids with their parents, side by side, holding hands and laughing. Most of the Neil’s life was spent running and fighting to survive. His father would kill him in a matter of minutes if Nathan Wesninski wanted to. His mother protected him in means that gave Neil visible and invisible scars. His first friends were the Foxes. His first real family were the Foxes. And the striker was willing to sacrifice everything for his Foxes. It was their turn to do so for their smallest striker.

Matt never heard and seen Neil cry which was why he was out of his dorm room the moment he heard Neil’s sniffles.

He thought his heart was broken by those broken sobs, his heart was not prepared with what he saw the moment he turned up on where Neil was.

It was raining heavily and there Neil was on the sidewalk of a deserted highway, seated right beside his wet luggage, soaking and battered with emotional burden.

“Neil?” He whispered.

The auburn-head looked up, his eyes were blank but tears were dripping down his cheeks. He tried to smile but he failed and he ended up bowing his head, shoulders shaking and fists clenching and unclenching with repressed emotions.

“Oh, Neil,” He murmured and knelt down in front of his friend. He was about to hug the other when Neil flinched away.

It had been months since Neil last backed away from one of Matt’s hugs, and it physically pained backliner. “Should I call anyone?”

Shaken head.

“Do you want me to bring you to Wymack?”

A more aggressive one.

“Your house at Columbia?”

Another flinch.

“What the fuck did And—“

“Don’t.”

He set that topic aside for now and suggested the last alternative he had in mind, “Do you want to back to the dorm?”

“…Can I stay in your room?”

He smiled warmly. “Definitely.” With that, Matt picked up Neil’s luggage, threw it on the back seat and then opened the passenger’s door.

Neil sat down and buckled his seatbelt. The moment Matt started the ignition, Neil had already fallen asleep, head leaning against the window and body visible shaking from the cold because of his wet clothes.

 

Kevin quickly took a shower and changed his clothes. He booked an Uber going back to the dorms, and it would turn up right in front of the house in ten minutes time.

While waiting, Kevin was planning on grabbing something to drink when he found Andrew seated on the dining table, holding Kevin’s phone in one hand a cigarette in another. “Going somewhere?”

“I’m heading home,” He growled, grabbing his phone from the blond’s hand.

“Why?”

“Because I want to.”

Andrew observed him for a minute. “Why did you make calls to Wymack, Abby, Bee, Dan and Matt last night? And why did your call with Matt lasted longer than others?”

He put on his coat as he responded, “Because Matt has the answers.”

When it was clear Kevin was not going to elaborate, Andrew hissed impatiently, “To what questions, Kevin?”

Patience finally disappearing, he faced the goalkeeper and snarled, “I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with a certain red-head deciding to turn up a day earlier than intended to surprise you in Eden’s Twilight but instead witnessing you disappearing inside the backroom with an unnamed man?” Kevin hit a nail, hard. Andrew was staring at him, cigarette forgotten and words not found.

But he was not yet finished. “Maybe it has something to do with him wanting to find haven and solace from you because his visit left him battered down? Maybe it has something to do with him uncertain whether he could put you under his emergency contact because he did not want to trouble you more than he already does with his present dilemma with the Moriyamas? Maybe—“

“—Kevin.”

“-- Maybe it has something to do with you being a fucking asshole who broke Neil’s heart?” He finally screamed. He was panting the moment he was done letting out his rage. Nicky and Aaron were woken up and were both watching the spectacle with puzzled expressions.

Andrew was just staring at him, and he despised the fact that he could not see any emotion in those hazel eyes.

Gritting his teeth, he walked out of the door and waited for the Uber. Just right when he was about to enter the car, he heard someone scream, “Wait for me, bastard!”

He turned and found Aaron running towards the car, a duffel behind him. Kevin sat on the passenger seat and Aaron settled down on the backseat. The Uber driver couldn’t care less and just drove down the highway back to Palmetto.

“What the fuck, Aaron?”

Aaron huffed and took out his phone. “If you make me choose between Neil and Andrew, I would choose my twin. But this is Andrew’s fault, and Neil helped me finally end up with Katelyn. He helped me reconcile with Andrew through sessions with Bee. This time, I am choosing Neil over Andrew.”

He hid his smile by looking outside of his window and staring at the rising sun.

 

Andrew watched the car drive away from their driveway and probably turn back to Palmetto.

He watched as Kevin and Aaron run back to Palmetto to try their best in mending what Andrew had broken last night.

“Andrew? Nicky whispered from the dining room.

He looked over his shoulder and found Nicky standing on the living room, fidgety and jittery. “Was…Was Kevin telling the truth?”

He decided to answer his cousin with, “I fucked up, Nicky.”

And that was confirmation enough to the brunet as Nicky’s knees gave out and he ended up sitting on one of their couches. Lifting his feet up on the seat, he wrapped his arms around his legs. As empathic as ever, Nicky started crying over Neil.

Andrew was about to prepare breakfast when Nicky uttered words he never expected from his cousin, “Neil was supposed to be your _only_ nothing, Andrew.”

 

Kevin and Aaron were both panting the moment they arrived in front of Matt’s room. Kevin was about to knock when Aaron slapped the other’s hand away and took out his own key because it was also his room.

The whole room was dark because of the loose curtains and turned off lights. Matt was seated on the couch, scrolling through his phone. He turned at their arrival and stood up. He gestured for them to follow him and he guided them to one of the bedrooms where Neil was sleeping peacefully on Matt’s bed.

He was hugging one of the backliner’s huge bolster pillows and was snoring lightly. Even from where they stood, they saw Neil’s swollen eyes.

Matt carefully closed the door again and walked towards the living room, sitting down; the others followed suit. “Tell me everything.”

And that was how they spent the next ten minutes, seated as Kevin recounted everything that happened last night. Matt ran his hands down his face afterwards and heaved a huge sigh. “No wonder he flinches whenever I say Andrew’s name.”

Aaron blinked. “He does?”

Matt nodded. “You were not there. I wanted to wrap him with blankets and shield him from the world. He was crying with such an emotionless expression, I was afraid he wouldn’t talk. He was soaking but he never complained about that. He did not complain a single time; he just did as I suggested the moment we arrived. Yet he never stopped tearing up. He was continuously rubbing his eyes, sniffling and biting his lip to stop his tears. I even caught him slapping his face and pinching his arm just to stop crying.”

There was pregnant pause as both Kevin and Aaron found no words to respond with.

Matt huffed a laugh and then suddenly he was also crying. “I want to help him but I don’t know how. I am hoping to see him laugh or smile after his visit but this is worse than I expected, I did not think he would come back broken. And not because of his visit but because of the very reason he used to smile.”

“Let’s do what we can,” Kevin murmured. “I don’t know if this is fixable because that’s between them. Let’s just do what we can to mend Neil, that’s the least we could do after he healed this team last year.”

Aaron nodded. “First, emergency contact.”

 

Neil was woken up by screaming. He was immediately on his guard but then his mind supplied that he knew the difference between screaming because of pain and screaming because the room might burn down to the ground.

Sitting up, he looked at his phone for the time and saw that he missed two calls from Andrew. He visibly flinched just from thinking about _his_ name.

He made Matt’s bed and hesitated whether to leave the bolster pillow or not. In the end, he decided to bring it with him as he dragged himself out of the bedroom.

Only to find Aaron on the farthest wall, holding three plates of crepes at the same time. Kevin painstakingly trying to find where to put the burning frying pan. And Matt frantically looking for a fire extinguisher.

He couldn’t help the small laugh he emitted. That’s when three pair of eyes landed on him. He ignored their stares, grabbed and filled the bucket inside the bathroom with water and dunking the frying pan in it. “Solved,” He said.

“Neil—“ Kevin started, probably ready to open the topic.

“It was supposed to be pancakes but Kevin made them too thin. But I will still call them pancakes. What do you want with your _pancake_?” Aaron cut in.

“Your head?” He replied.

“Get in line. Kevin already signed the papers for it after I die so you have to wait.”

Neil was not sure if Aaron was serious. “Oh. Then your blood.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Strawberry jam then.”

“How the fuck did your blood turn into strawberry jam?” Matt spluttered.

“There was no clause in our scholarship contract that I have to donate blood when I enter this team, Boyd. Besides, I have high blood pressure from dealing with you all, it’s not healthy to digest.”

Neil shrugged. “Strawberry jam then.”

Matt looked from Neil to Aaron, and rolled his eyes. “You people confuse the fuck out of me.”

 

Neil was sketching whatever his mind wanted him to on the sketchbook that suddenly turned up on the living room table earlier when Kevin returned with a bowl of strawberries. “You want some?”

He nodded and easily caught and ate each one Kevin threw his way. “Can’t you hand them over like a normal person?”

“What’s the fun in that?”

“More like you’re not a normal person so why bother, right?”

Kevin’s eyebrow twitched. He placed the bowl on the table, grabbed a pillow and slammed it down on Neil’s face. The smaller striker grasped for anything and slammed a fist at Kevin’s torso continuously.

“We’re not burying bodies tonight, Day. Quit it,” Aaron said as he pulled Kevin away from Neil. “Do that when my brother is here, he knows great spots for burying bodies unnoticed.”

Neil did his best not to react with Aaron’ statement about Andrew but according to their reaction to _his_ reaction, he failed miserably. He pretended he didn’t and continued sketching.

Aaron was drying his hair with a towel when he sat down on couch and casually commented, “He’s returning tonight whether you like it or not, Neil.”

His hand stopped from shading the eye of the fox he was trying to draw. “Your point is?”

“You live in the same room.”

He clenched his jaw. “Again, your point is?”

“It won’t be easy to avoid him,” Aaron murmured.

He snapped his head towards the blond and growled, “So?”

Aaron did not seem fazed from his response. “We could change room arrangements.”

He blinked and fidgeted with his hands, uncertain how to respond with that offer. “That would cause too much trouble. It’s alright for me to stay—“

Aaron slammed a hand down their living room table. “We don’t care about the trouble it would cause. This is whether you want to stay in that room or not.”

“Why do you even care? I thought you hate me?”

The blond huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I still do. But I won’t turn a blind eye towards the fact that you helped me be with Katelyn, that you helped me reconcile with Andrew slowly with Bee’s sessions, and that you mended this team into a family. It’s our turn to help you so _let us.”_

He stared at the blond for a full minute before nodding. He clenched a fist and muttered, “I don’t think I could live in the same room as…” He trailed off, unable to even say his name.

Aaron watched him for several moments before slamming a fist on the bedroom door. “Kevin, Matt, come help me grab Neil’s stuff.”

Matt immediately emerged from the bathroom, still wet and hair down his face. “Oh, yay! I finally get to burn some calories.”

Kevin made a face. “This better be quick. I’m not done watching the game yet.”

“I don’t care,” Aaron muttered and led them down the room beside theirs.

Neil watched as the three appeared and disappeared with his things from his previous suite room. Upon staring at his valuables did he realize how much he had accumulated since living with the Foxes.

He stared at the three as they stood behind the front door. “Change the room arrangements? Neil could sleep in my bed. Aaron, you could remain in yours and I’d be fine with Nicky’s.”

Kevin sighed. “Guess Nicky would be living with us starting today, huh?”

“Yeah, good luck,” Aaron agreed, tone insincere as possible.

The ex-Raven muttered profanities towards the blond as their grabbed Nicky’s stuff and dragged these into Neil’s previous room.

He jumped when a booming voice shouted, “What the fuck is happening?”

They all turned to find Wymack standing outside of the door, hands on his hips and face displeased.

Neil could almost hear their coach’s words: _“I thought this wouldn’t be a problem, Neil?”_

He was preparing himself for some scolding when a hand gently patted his head. He looked up and found Wymack observing him with firm eyes. “I’m not going to raise my voice to you, Neil. _Someone else_ deserved those words. Not you. I’m just glad you actually let these idiots help you instead of pretending you’ll be alright.”

Neil nodded, tracing the table with a finger.

Wymack took out a folder from his bag. “Change of room arrangements. Anything else I should know of?”

Kevin looked at Neil and then at Wymack before hesitantly taking something out from his pocket. “Yes, Coach. About this.” Neil’s eyes widened to find a crumpled guardianship form in Kevin’s hand.

“No!” He snapped. “It’s fine. I will find—“

“—Stuart did not sign it?” Wymack asked, frowning.

He gulped and tried to snatch it from the other striker. “It’s fine, Kevin!”

Kevin gritted his teeth and moved the paper away from him even more. “No, it’s not. We need someone to be your emergency contact, Neil. We cannot just find out you’re injured somewhere days _after_ you get injured.”

He jumped to try to grab it from his taller teammate when he slipped with the beanbag they carried from the other room. The others around him held their breath as he fell down on the floor.

“Neil!” Matt gasped and helped him sit up.

He was rubbing his shoulder as he muttered a broken and repeated, “It’s fine.”

“Fucking shit,” Matt muttered his breath. “I’ll do it.” He snatched the paper from Kevin’s hand. “I’ll be Neil’s guardian and emergency contact.”

He watched in horror as the backliner signed his name, mobile number and signature down the paper. “Matt, you don’t—“

“I want to be. In the same manner that Nicky adopted the twins, I want to be there for you, Neil,” He interrupted, handing the paper over to Wymack. “Would that be an issue, Coach?”

Wymack shrugged. “I can pull some strings. Is there anything else or can I pretend you idiots are still not in the dorm and I can live peacefully at my apartment?”

Aaron made a shooing gesture. “You’re interrupting us. Go.”

Wymack glared at Aaron before writing down, “Ten mile lap for Aaron on the next practice. Perfect.”

The blond cringed. “No.”

“Yes,” Their coach retorted and walked out of the room with a small wave, evidently pleased with his punishment.

Matt patted Aaron’s shoulder. “I’d cook you everything you want before you do that lap, you’d need it.”

Aaron smacked his roommate with the folder in his hand. “Fuck you.”

Neil wasn’t able to hold back his laughter as the two backliners bickered in front of him. For some unknown reason, his laughter turned into hiccupping as he ended up crying, absorbing the fact that Matt accepted him as his responsibility. He was just gradually absorbing the fact that there were actually people ensuring he would belong somewhere.

 

Andrew was taken aback to see that their room was not the same as they left it yesterday. Things that were Neil’s were replaced with Nicky’s. Andrew would be sleeping alone in one of the bedrooms while Kevin and Nicky are in the same room and bunk bed.

There were only two bean bags when yesterday there were still three, one sunken with Neil’s weight when he sat down on it before he went to England.

He clenched his jaw and kicked Aaron and Matt’s door open. He must have used his whole strength without meaning to because the door slammed with the wall.

Aaron, who was seated on the couch reading a medical book, jumped from the intrusion. “What the actual fuck, Andrew?”

The bean bag was beside the window sill. His luggage was beside the TV set. His casual shoes were placed with Matt’s and Aaron’s on the shoe rack beside the front door. His coat was hanging on the coat rack beside the bathroom door.

“What game are we playing? Steal?” He asked.

His twin turned his attention back on the book in his lap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why the fuck did you change the room arrangements without asking me first?” He snarled, slamming a fist on the wall.

“Because you’d refuse,” Aaron deadpanned. “Neil asked for this, Andrew.” He turned a page and continued, “He flinched everytime we mention your name. He jumped everytime his phone rang or vibrated. I wonder why.”

Andrew did not answer and strode towards the bedroom. Just when his hand was about to land on the doorknob, Aaron suddenly blocked his path, uncaring of the book that fell down on the ground with his swift reaction.

“No.”

“I have to talk to him.”

“He’s sleeping, Andrew.”

“Your point? He could sleep it off later. I need to talk with him,” He growled using his full body’s force to move his twin out of the way. He did not expect the resistance he faced. No wonder his twin was their team’s usual starting backliner. He could hold his ground.

Matt returned with two bags of supplies and food. He met Andrew’s eyes and Andrew was forcefully pushed away from the door. “As Neil’s guardian, I forbid you from entering his room.”

Andrew had _a lot_ to ask Kevin, who was just standing there by the kitchen. “Then send him out.”

Matt raised his arms as a barricade. His firm stare was answer enough.

“Fuck you,” He spat. “Tell him I visited.”

“Like hell I would. Repent and we might give you a chance. But remember that everything is still under Neil’s choice.”

He pushed the coat rack until it clattered on the floor.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Real mature.”

 

Neil was pondering whether to do some smoking or not before going to sleep when his phone rang on the table. Since the others were already asleep, he picked it up and silenced the phone’s speaker by covering it.

His hammering heart calmed down upon seeing the Caller ID. He pressed the green button and pressed his phone against his ear. “Hello.”

“You should really buy a smartphone, baby,” was Alison’s greeting.

He chuckled and opened the window to let it some air in the living room. “Why?”

He could almost hear her eyeroll. “My selfies are masterpieces and you’re missing them. You and the Monster are the only ones who have not liked my posts in Instagram yet!”

He tried his best not to give any physical reaction by hearing the other’s nickname but his sudden silence might have also been a mistake. Alison was way more attentive than people gave her credit for after all.

He heard her stilletos against hard wood as she spat, “What did that fucking Monster do?”

Neil shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Alison clicked her tongue. “Please,” She slurred. “I know you for a year. You’re basically my baby brother; you’re definitely not fine. What ha—“

“—I don’t want to talk about it.”

The blonde sighed and murmured, “Then tell me all about England. Tell me those short stories you form by observing people around you.”

He blinked, smiled slightly and let the wind blow his hair as he muttered, “I was almost adopted as another crime lord’s grandson.”

“Holy shit, Neil! Only a week away from us and you’re already making me win some big pots of money,” Alison cackled. “Tell me _all_ about it.”

And that was how Neil distracted himself from the two messages he received from Andrew. For the last few days they have not interacted due to the _incident,_ Neil’s phone has accumulated ten text messages from Andrew which he never opened.

 

Andrew watched from their suite room’s living room window the scene unfolding at the backyard of their dorm. Due to boredom, his twin, Neil, Matt, Kevin and Nicky have decided to play a game of tag downstairs.

With the laughter he heard from other rooms around theirs, he was certain he wasn’t the only person watching the childish behavior of his teammates.

It was their idiotic mistake to make Neil ‘it’ when the small striker was well-known as the fastest player in the Exy Court. Within a minute, he had finished their first game.

Matt crossed his arms and pouted. “As your guardian, I forbid you to be ‘it’ for the whole game,” He declared.

Neil gave the most innocent look he could muster and replied with a cheeky, “That seems unfair.”

Aaron pointed a finger at the red-head and exclaimed in disbelief, “How dare you say that’s unfair? You literally finished the game in a fucking minute! That’s probably the quickest game of tag in history.”

The younger striker bounced on his feet, a mannerism Andrew watched develop whenever Neil was feeling giddy or childish and was full of energy. “For the record, there are only five of us. Of course it’ll be quick.”

Suddenly, Andrew heard other sports teams’ members around him yell, “Can I join?”

The Exy members at the ground floor looked up, and yelped with the attention they had been unaware of. Neil met Andrew’s eyes, and the blond would never admit how his heart fluttered in hope when the auburn-head did not immediately look away. Instead, Neil made a face at Andrew and looked at the “Adam” in the soccer team living above them. “If you don’t come down in five minutes, we won’t let you join in.”

Nicky jumped in joy. “We actually get to hang out with other teams? What a day in history!”

Andrew did not hear anything else in their conversation because he immediately closed the window, changed his jeans to their team jersey short and ran down the stairs.

 

_He remembered his session with Bee yesterday, she noticed the moment he entered that there was something wrong. Her sympathetic look turned into a scolding one when he told her these words: “I fucked up.”_

_It was difficult to lay everything open to her but he knew he could trust her, her judgment and her wisdom. She would accept him and his words no matter what. In the end of his spiel, she sighed, a first in their interaction, and gave him words which stabbed his heart hundred of times._

_However, in the end, she smiled slightly. “Are you willing to make it up?”_

_He hurt his head with his aggressive nod._

_“Then, give him time. Time heals. He gave you that, right? He showed you that he was willing to wait for your ‘yes’ every single time. Let him heal with time and your effort.” She was arranging her glass collections when she murmured, “People usually say actions speak louder than words. But actions without words could be misinterpreted. Words without actions could turn into dead deeds. Do you get what I mean, Andrew?”_

_He stared at her and then touched his armguard. The armguards that matched Neil’s, which the striker was still wearing. He felt the knife under them and remembered that despite the things Neil removed from their previous room, he never returned the knives._

_Andrew stood up and clenched his fists. “…Bee.”_

_“Yes?”_

_He took a deep breath, knowing full well he only had a minute for this session. “Thank you.”_

_She seemed surprised at first before smiling. Their alarm went off. She nodded with a warm smile._

 

Andrew expected the stares he received when he turned up at the backyard, wearing jersey shorts, evidently prepared to join the game.

Aaron was the first one to break the silence. “Huh. It might rain today.”

He threw him a dirty look which he returned with an identical one. There were not identical twins for no reason.

Nicky gasped loudly and exclaimed happily, “Andrew, you came down! I never saw you run except during drills so this is a first. I could die happy.”

Neil was silently staring at him from beside Matt. The auburn-head had a puzzled expression, as if he wasn’t sure what to feel with having Andrew just meters away from him.

“We’re here!” The other teams’ members yelled.

Kevin clapped his hand. “Andrew’s _it.”_

He glared at him and double-checked his shoes’ laces because he did not want to embarrass himself.

“Ready?” Matt asked him, clearly blocking Neil from Andrew’s line of sight. He nodded at the backliner. “Go!”

It had been awhile since he had done this, in fact he can’t remember a time he did this outside of juvie. It was quick to catch Nicky. Aaron observed him more attentively which gave his twin an advantage in running away. The soccer team members were more agile than he expected but he caught them in few minutes. When Matt, Kevin, Aaron, Neil and two other people were left, Andrew set his eyes on the younger striker.

Neil must have expected it because the moment Andrew took flight, the auburn-head had dashed as quickly as possible, his grin wide and excited. It was amazing to watch how he dodged all of the pats which would disqualify him. He saw a blind spot within a second and ran under Andrew’s outstretched hand.

He quickly turned and ran after Neil, and did his best to find ways to corner him.

Aaron was outed by Nicky. Kevin went down with Adam’s pat. Matt was then outed by Kevin. When Neil was left behind and was surrounded, for some unknown reason he ran towards Andrew.

Caught off guard, the goalkeeper had unconsciously let him pass. Blinking, he twisted and patted Neil’s back. Neil flinched a little with Andrew’s touch. The two halted, staring at each other.

They were both breathing hard but Neil looked away and huffed. “Andrew won.”

Aaron passed by beside him, murmuring a quiet accusatory, “Told you so,” as Andrew stared at the hand which patted Neil and made the auburn-head flinch with his touch.

 

 

It had been a week and a day since they changed room arrangements. Andrew was going out of their room to go up the rooftop when he bumped into Matt, who was taller than usual.

When the blond raised his eyes, he found Neil seated on the backliner’s shoulders. The auburn-head was too busy admiring the almost reachable ceiling that he had not noticed Andrew yet.

Matt blinked at him. His eyes were cold but he gave his friendliest, “He would never turn taller so I gave him a little feel of what it’s like.”

Neil yelped when out of nowhere a spider appeared and jumped down from the ceiling. He swatted it away and snorted when the insect bounced on the wall and quickly ran back up.

He watched silently the joy blossoming on that beautiful face. The joy he thought he would completely never see ever again. He just wished he would someday bring that joy to Neil himself again.

 

Kevin watched silently from where he sat on the grass as Neil scored another goal. The Exy stadium was under cleaning so they could not enter it whenever they pleased. To appease his boredom and his loud mind, Neil decided to join the soccer team’s practice. There were only few of them who remained but enough for a practice game.

No one expected that Neil would bring five goals in his team in the first half. Even Andrew who was quietly watching from a tree meters away from them seemed entranced with another talent Neil Josten was keeping.

Neil was healing. That life was gradually returning in those icy blue eyes. He was smiling and laughing more. He found that fire everyone was afraid of disappearing.

However, Kevin was not an idiot. He knew that this separation and isolation could only bring both parties temporary happiness. The isolation was hurting them both.

Andrew barely spoke and had withdrawn. He sometimes turned up to practice but he couldn’t hide the fact that he hated how Neil rarely looked back at him.

Neil had mostly ignored his phone. He jumped whenever it rang. He cringed whenever it vibrated against his leg. He still had that sad expression whenever Andrew or his nickname was ever uttered.

A line had been drawn between them, and it would only grow in size if none between them did something to fix what was broken. Neil was slowly letting himself be accustomed with Andrew whenever they were near each other. He had started some small talks but he still didn’t like being left alone with the blond.

Andrew, on the other hand, was doing his best. Kevin could see that. Matt and Aaron observed that too. The goalkeeper didn’t push but he was letting his presence known. He joined in whenever he was given a chance. He had drawn Neil’s attention whenever possible.

It was just as if Neil had built a wall between them.

Today marked the fifteenth day they had not spoken to each other. The moment the second week rolled in, Kevin received a text message from Andrew that comprised of six important words: _“I don’t want to lose him.”_

Kevin hoped Andrew figures out that the blond was the only person who could fix it. They were trying their best to piece Neil back together but Andrew was the glue.

The blond could only fix these by being melted gold putting a broken plate together to make it even more beautiful despite being broken.

 

It had been twenty days.

Neil was missing him terribly. It had not been easy to not let those lips leave him breathless, to not let those hand reassure him on times of weakness, to not have strong arms shielding him from what they could not prevent, to not hear those percentages which went up and down depending on Andrew’s mood, and to not have those nights on the rooftop – sometimes, quiet, often filled with stories and intertwined hands.

“Neil?” Matt murmured, emerging from their bedroom. He was rubbing his eyes. “It’s 2:13 in the morning. Why are you still up?”

He caressed his armguard and muttered, “I miss him.” It was the most honest statement he had ever said in his stay in this room.

Aaron had emerged as well, leaning against the doorframe silently.

He stared at his lap as he murmured his most vulnerable thoughts, “I could see his efforts. I also know he is willing to apologize if given the chance, but I’m afraid. I’m scared whether I will or will not believe him. Because either of those could lead somewhere.”

Matt knelt in front of him. “Neil—“ He started.

He smiled and said, “That night, the unnamed guy asked him whether he was going out. He dodged the question. Then the other person asked if he was taken. He answered with a firm _‘no.’_ And I couldn’t help wonder if after all this time, I left my heart to him but had he ever noticed it? I wondered if I was the only one between us who actually wanted what we have for as long as forever? I never even thought of ‘forever’ before.” He paused and bit his bottom lip. “I wondered if it’s true that the first who falls is the loser. Because then, I’d be the loser.”

There was silence which he broke with a sob, “He’s the most important person in my life. But I don’t know what even I am in his.”

These words were why and how he ended up crying to sleep wrapped in Matt’s arms with Aaron silencing the call Neil received every three in the morning.

 

If anyone observed them during practice, it was as if nothing was going on between the two of them. Because during practices and drills, Neil and Andrew could be the most unbeatable pair in the court.

Such as today, to decide how to divide the team, they used folded papers with _1 and 2_ among them. When Neil and Andrew landed on the same team, Andrew tapped his racquet against Neil’s as he walked to his station.

The accuracy of Andrew passing the ball to Neil was astounding. It was as if he had a physical ruler showing how it would perfectly land to Neil. Neil also still had that trust on Andrew’s passes. The moment Andrew blocked a goal, he would run to the other court to receive the ball, when he turned, the ball would be in the air, a quick snap of his racquet and it’s in his.

However, when they were against each other, the electricity crackled on the air. You could see the fire in Neil’s eyes as he calculated how to score against Andrew’s defenses. Andrew, on rare occasions that he actually cared enough to guard the goal, kept up his stance.

For the last five minutes, he had blocked ten of Neil’s attempts. Their gazes met and they were challenging each other.

The moment Neil found a blindspot which finally gave him a point, Andrew’s firm and proud look was not unnoticed to anyone in the court.

 

After practice, Matt received a call about his broken car from the repairmen, Aaron received a call from Katelyn, Nicky volunteered to warm up the Maserati and Kevin was the person on duty to clean the inside stadium. This left Neil and Andrew in the locker room.

Andrew was fixing the racquets and extra uniforms inside the storage locker when Neil turned up, just finishing his shower.

Neil halted from his steps upon seeing the goalkeeper a meter from him. “Andrew.” It had been three weeks since he uttered that name.

Andrew raised his gaze and met Neil’s blue ones. He blinked and commented, “That was a good game.”

Neil gulped, his heart hammering and stomach twisting to knots. He gave a curt nod and picked up his towel to dry his hair. “Your passes have not changed. They still landed on where I am every single time, thank you for that trust.”

He did not receive a reply for a full minute so he slowly dragged his eyes from the ground to Andrew’s. He did not expect the intensity in those hazel eyes. It was rare that Andrew showed his emotions openly and Neil was uncertain how to respond to that longing he was currently seeing.

Andrew closed the locker he was busy with. “Neil…”

Neil shoved his hands inside his sweatpants’ pockets and gave the blankest expression he could muster. He watched how Andrew tried to look for the words he wanted to say. He observed the way Andrew’s face contorted to muster the courage to say those two words in an Andrew-like manner.

The blond took a deep breath. “Neil, that night I didn’t—“

“Don’t,” He interrupted. He stared back at Andrew and whispered, “I don’t think I can bear whatever you’ll say to me yet. I don’t think I’m prepared to put down these walls yet. I’m sorry, Andrew.” With this, he snatched his gym bag and ran out of the locker room and stadium.

 

Andrew was opening and closing his locker for the last five minutes. He almost slammed it shut in irritation when Kevin emerged from the inner court. He snapped his attention to the taller striker, who consequently jumped because of his glare.

Kevin scoffed and crossed his arms. “Unsuccessful then?”

He slammed his locker shut again as a response.

“This will take time, Andrew.”

He gritted his teeth and did his best not to punch Kevin Day’s face because that had been the response he had gotten from Kevin and Nicky for the last several days. One of these days, he would kill them and ask those word engraved on their tombstones.

Andrew kicked the locker room’s chair and hissed, “This could have been prevented if you told me about it the moment you saw him there in Eden’s Twilight.” He had been bearing this thought ever since he returned from Columbia. He did not believe in regret but he did hate himself for succumbing back to a bad habit.

Kevin nonchalantly wiped his sweat as he commented, “Do not blame others for your mistake. Be thankful I was there or else he would have turned up with Matt’s support and all of us uncertain what you did to deserve this silent treatment.”

He gave Kevin the middle finger.

“Friendships are built with trust. Whatever you had was also founded with that trust you had with each other. However, with what happened, it’s no wonder some of our teammates think Neil is just one of your flings or it is after all just hate-sex.”

He clenched his jaw and glared at the ground.

Kevin took out his change of clothes and muttered, “I’m not surprised Neil thought you never really cared. Making a person who never felt like belonged somewhere feel worthless, it’s as if you were trying to sprinkle salt on—“

“He’s not just a fucking fling,” He snarled. He stared the striker down and growled, “Neil was, is and never will be one of my disposable lovers. What we had— _have,_ is not hate-sex. The heart he has given me willingly was not gone unnoticed, I am keeping it in my pocket all the time, guarded by the knives I always hide. The stories he told me did not enter one ear and had gone out of the other. He matters to me more than people think.” He punched the wall and muttered a defeated, “He’s the only person who gave me a reason to actually wake up in the morning and make the most out of each day.”

Kevin did not seem surprised with the vulnerable words that passed through Andrew’s lips. Instead, he opened the bath’s door. “I don’t deserve those words. Say them to the person who needs to hear them.”

With that, he shut the door.

 

On the twenty-fourth night of their separation, Andrew returned to their dorms from the convenience store only to find Neil outside of Matt and Aaron’s suite room, hugging a bolster pillow and doing his best to pick the lock.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked.

Neil jumped, like a cat caught in the act of doing something naughty. He smiled sheepishly and explained, “I left my keys inside. I was taking a breather on the rooftop with my new favorite pillow. When I returned, I realized I left my keys inside. Kevin was summoned by Coach in his apartment. Aaron and Katelyn have a date downtown. Matt’s vehicle broke down again when he was about to drive back from Dan’s so he chose to stay over there for the night. I was about to pick the lock but since last year, Coach made sure the knobs were more secured so this is harder to pick.”

That was probably the longest thing Neil had told him since they isolated from each other.

Andrew took the make-shift key and tried it himself but failed after three times.

Neil looked at the door. “I wonder if I could climb through the window.”

His eyebrow twitched. “You still have no sense of self-preservation,” He grumbled.

Neil pouted at that statement and muttered, “Well, I’m sorry,” under his breath. It was endearing and Andrew badly wanted to kiss him.

The blond took out his key and opened their suite room’s door. “Go crash in our room.”

Neil was staring at him, frozen on where he stood. “I don’t think—“

“I’m not like _them_ , Neil.”

The auburn-head frowned. He huffed and wrapped his arms around the pillow. “I never said you were. I _know_ you will never ever be like them.”

Those words warmed his heart so Andrew opened the door wide. “This room will be ours, no matter what. It’s just waiting for you to heal but it’s always open for you. Just walk in.”

The surprise he felt from Andrew’s words was obvious with those wide blue eyes gazing at him. Neil blinked twice, fidgeted with his hands and then finally nodded in defeat.

Nicky was already asleep and was undisturbed by their entrance. Andrew watched as Neil silently observed the changes in their room. Neil looked at the window sill. He gave a small smile. “I also pushed the bean bag there in Matt and Aaron’s room. I kneel on it to gaze outside.”

When they were on the bedroom, Neil took a sharp intake of breath when he noticed that their sleeping arrangement was similar to when the striker still lived inside the same room.

It would take hours before they’d be able to sleep.

But five minutes after Neil was tucked into bed, he was already snoring lightly. Andrew knew it must have been because _that_ was after all still Neil’s bed. For the first time since they separated, Andrew was able to fall asleep a minute after Neil did. There was also no missed call on Neil’s phone that three in the morning.

 

Neil’s healing turned into a quicker progress when he internally torn down a brick after brick of the walls he built.

This first happened when he woke up in Andrew’s room and found the goalkeeper already awake and gone from that room. Instead of leaving as soon as possible, Neil took courage and stayed on their bedroom, touching their framed photo from the airport last year on their bedside table.

He looked around and took note that Andrew didn’t touch anything which was brought or bought by the two of them. There were still that dream catchers on their bed frames. Their matching lighters still remained on the window frame.

He sat on the bean bag and traced the scars on his hands and palms. He was so engrossed on each raised skin that he didn’t notice Andrew returning from the bathroom.

Neil’s eyes widened when Andrew slowly approached him and crouched down right in front of him. Gingerly, the blond took Neil’s hands in his and stared at Neil with the most intense gaze. “I’ll wait, Neil. However long you’ll need, I’ll wait for your ‘yes.’”

He took down three bricks of his walls and nodded at Andrew.

 

Another several bricks were taken down when Wymack and Abby summoned them into the stadium one afternoon.

Neil sat on Dan’s usual seat and let himself be accustomed with Andrew’s gaze on him because the Monsters stayed seated on their usual couch.

Wymack gave Andrew a stern look and then patted Neil’s head with the folder in his hand. Matt gasped on his behalf and pulled the striker away from their coach.

“Coach, how dare you hurt my son?”

Wymack gave the backliner a dirty look. “Your son? You can barely take care of yourself. You want me to shove you six feet under?”

Matt frowned. “You can’t! Neil will be left under Kevin’s care and no one can survive that monstrosity for more than a week.”

Kevin threw one of their bouncy balls at Matt. “Fuck you.”

Wymack clapped. “Shut up or I will make you clean the pool.” Everyone shut their mouth immediately. No one talked about that pool. “The _lord_ called.”

The silence turned into a deadly one with those three words. Kevin turned frozen stiff on his seat. Neil’s face turned so pale and unresponsive, Matt wrapped an arm around him to give him support.

“He didn’t call to threaten anyone. He just wanted me to pass the message that Jean was settling fairly easily with his team. He wanted to let Kevin and Neil know that their recruitment for _Court_ is already certain, they just must never give anyone the impression that this was a wrong choice.”

Aaron scoffed. “Sugarcoated threat.”

Neil looked up when Andrew stood up from his seat and took out his jersey. “He could have just said: _Make court or I’ll kill you._ Sugarcoating words as if we’re not Foxes. What a fool.” He looked over his shoulder and snapped, “Are we practicing or not? I did not wake up so goddamn early just so you could waste my time.”

Neil couldn’t help his smile as he realized how unfazed Andrew was with Ichirou Moriyama’s threat and words. As usual, the goalkeeper stood his ground and absorbed those words as if they did not mean life or death.

He stood up and walked towards his own locker. The others followed suit. He looked over at the blond when he felt Andrew’s pinky touch his. Andrew was already staring at him. So he took a deep breath and nodded at the other.

Andrew seemed content with that and gave a curt nod of his own before disappearing to the change his clothes.

 

Behind him, Matt, Kevin and Aaron observed the scene unfold before them. Hope bloomed among them as the icy barrier that separated Neil and Andrew slowly thawed.

They watched as Neil internally brought down more bricks of his walls he had put up few weeks ago.

“Let’s go spoil him while he’s ours alone. Soon, he’ll be monopolized by your twin again,” Matt murmured to the two while sending the last part towards Aaron.

Aaron blinked and then huffed. “Good. At least then, I could go meet Katelyn whenever I want.”

Kevin rubbed the nape of his neck. “Who even foolishly let Neil be alone that night? Geez.”

They all jumped when a cold tone said, “Move.”

They turned and found Andrew shoving them out of the way to follow Neil into the inner court.

Kevin glared at that blond head. “I’m not gonna miss his tantrums whenever we try to shield Neil away.”

 

Few more bricks fell down when they were eating out.

Nicky was blabbering about Eric and their plans for winter vacation when Andrew returned with a tray with only their order number on it.

“How many minutes?” He asked, unconsciously interacting with Andrew with no hesitation.

Andrew sat down beside him, shoving Kevin away. “Five. The sundaes would take some time since they’re still waiting for the machine to warm up.”

Neil twirled the receipt around his finger. “I’m just surprised their ice cream machine is working.”

He did not miss the small smile that statement brought out from Andrew.

The wind brought by someone opening the entrance blew Neil’s hair. He was about to fix it when a familiar hand tucked his hair behind his ears. “Your hair grew longer again,” Andrew commented.

Unaware of the others’ shocked eyes staring at the two of them, Neil nodded, touching a lock of his auburn hair. “Should I cut it?”

“It suits you, though,” Andrew offhandedly muttered and nonchalantly waved for the waiter looking for their table.

Kevin, Matt, Aaron and Nicky watched the slight pink tint that appeared on Neil’s face. A color they have not seen on that face for a long while.

 

Andrew sighed in exasperation when he saw Neil’s bandana fall down his face for the fourth time since they disturbed Wymack’s peace and place.

He walked away from where he stood in a corner and approached Neil. “Turn around.”

The auburn-head did as told in a matter of a second.

Andrew untied the bandana behind Neil’s head and then re-wrapped it around Neil’s hair, using it as a headband, and then tied it securely. “Where the fuck is your usual bandana?”

“Uncle Stuart wanted it,” Neil mumbled. “Memento, he said.”

He huffed and double-checked the knot. “What a creep.”

“Rude.”

He looked over at Neil. “He’s blood related. What does that say about you?”

That earned him a dirty look. When he returned the look, he received a snort. The familiar interaction between them made his heart thud in anticipation and excitement.

The walls only had about five more bricks. Andrew hoped soon Neil would bring those down himself.

 

Neil ran towards the convenience store’s shade when the shower turned into a heavy downpour. Wiping his face with his handkerchief, he heaved a sigh and looked longingly at the distance left between this store and their dorm.

“Don’t even think of running for it.”

He jumped when that sentence came from a person who had just gone out of the store. He turned his head and saw Andrew standing right beside him under the store’s shade while holding a bag of food and ice cream.

He looked in front of him and muttered, “Hey.”

There was silence between the two of them except for the constant sound of the raindrops falling on the roof.

“Where’s the Maserati?” He couldn’t help to ask, looking around for the vehicle they procured.

Andrew made a so-so gesture. “It’s somewhere under that downpour.”

He turned his head and stared at the blond, watching the light of the store give Andrew a different contrast from usual. His hair was golden under the glare of the lights. As he stared at the dark surroundings, those eyes became darker than their usual shade of hazel. The sharpness of Andrew’s features was enhanced because of the lighting and the dark backdrop.

“Staring.”

He smiled at the familiar comment, and just continued staring at the face he missed seeing first thing in the morning. “If it’s there somewhere, why don’t you go run to it?”

Andrew blinked. “Because it’s been almost a month since I’ve been last left with you alone.”

Memories of their interaction, always surrounded by someone or everyone, replayed in his head. That was when he acknowledged that today indeed was the first time they’ve been alone together for a long time.

Neil bit his bottom lip and inched a bit closer towards the blond. “Andrew?”

Those hazel eyes landed on him immediately.

He caught some drops in his palm and as he gazed at the droplets falling down the roof, he mustered the courage to voice out, “What is it that I am in you?”

“While presumptuous, I do want you to be my lover.”

The response was so quick and so raw and honest, Neil found himself speechless. When he turned his head, he found the blond already staring at him. There was that hunger he never expected and received from anyone other than Andrew.

Andrew leaned against the store’s wall, still staring at him. “I was not taken when I was in Eden’s Twilight. We have not established what _this_ was. We just knew and acknowledged that there was _this_ between the two of us. You never asked me to be yours, as I never did with you. There was nothing that bound us except I realized that our connection was an emotional link. The past month has been tough because it taught me that I do want _this_ to be something more. It taught me that it is impossible to return to the life I lived when you didn’t exist in it.”

 Neil found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Andrew’s. “But what about…”

Andrew huffed and took out a protein bar for Neil. “He’s a fling. We did not go past making out. Whatever happened, I was unable to remove your face when I dragged him with me. It was you, you and you. It was infuriating. But it was thirty minutes spent with me internally having a battle whether to continue or not. I chose the latter. Kissing him almost felt like my own knives stabbing my ribcage. I knew in that moment there was no going back from this. From _you._ ”

Neil nodded, knowing full well what Andrew meant. He tentatively reached for Andrew but the blond initiated by linking their pinkies together.

“Have you ever thought of forever, Neil?” The blond asked, to which he replied with a nod. “Would you spend it with me?”

The remaining bricks fell down on the floor and right in front of him was Andrew also holding a tool of his own to break down the barricade between the two of them.

The striker smiled and gingerly leaned his head against Andrew’s shoulder. “That sounds nice.” His retort was rewarded with a kiss on the side of his head.

 

Matt lifted the couch and screamed, “Neil! Are you down there?”

He received a slap upside the head. “Idiot! He might be small but he wouldn’t fit under there,” Kevin grunted.

Aaron lifted a middle finger. “Don’t you dare comment on me being smaller than him. I’ll fucking stab you.”

Kevin smirked. “Oh, I haven’t said anything. You’re the one who opened the conversation. And, careful, Aaron, your Minyard is showing.”

Nicky did his best to drag his cousin away from Kevin before Aaron grabbed one of the kitchen knives and actually murder someone tonight.

They all stared at Matt’s phone when it rang with Neil showing as the Caller ID. Matt almost tripped running for it. He slid to answer and yelled, “Where are you, my son?”

He must have accidentally pressed speaker because Neil’s response echoed in the room. “I’m hiding under the shade of the convenience store few blocks away.”

They all stiffened when they heard Answer’s voice just beside Neil, asking, “Chocolate or Caramel?”

The striker on the other line answered with a confident, “Vanilla.”

“You fucker. I only have these two flavors. I’ll stab you with the popsicle sticks,” Andrew threatened.

The four glanced at one another when they heard Neil laugh by Andrew’s threat. It was a different one from what they emitted when they used to hang out with the auburn-head. This one was freer, rawer, more open and honest. “Chocolate then.”

Nicky couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore and commented, “You sure you’re talking about ice cream, right? Not _Andrew’s_ popsicle?”

Kevin spluttered and Aaron gagged with that. But Neil’s cheeky response made them both fall down the floor, “I’m certain. Kevin and Nicky, you might want to crash at Aaron and Matt’s room for tonight.”

“Book a fucking hotel room! Don’t disrupt our peace!” Aaron growled.

His twin retorted with, “Alright then. We won’t show up for practice for two to three days.”

“How dare you! At least help us move Neil’s things back to your room,” Aaron hissed. “Oh shit, we’ll room with Nicky again.”

Neil hummed from the other line. “Don’t tell me you actually prefer me as a roommate, Aaron?”

The blond backliner huffed. He would never admit it but Neil was indeed a better roommate than Nicky especially when the striker was just lounging on his bean chair, staring outside. “Come back tonight to help us or I will burn your racquet and jersey.”

“Do I have to remind you that Neil is richer than us, Aaron?” Andrew commented.

Aaron was fairly certain he actually missed the time when his twin and Neil were both silently separated. They were insufferable together. “Fuck you. Just come back tonight. We’re not moving these things on our own.”

Neil snickered. “Oh, your twin missed you, Andrew.”

Nicky, Matt and Kevin watched as Aaron shouted profanities at his twin and slammed the bedroom door shut in irritation.

Shaking his head, Matt dissolved the bickering with a gentle, “Neil, how are you?”

A pregnant pause.

And then in a tone which brought everyone in the room a smile of their own, Neil responded with a pleased and truthful, “I’m fine now.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE! THEY ARE TRULY APPRECIATED!
> 
> It has taken me so long to write this one down but I have no regrets. It actually broke my heart to write down some scenes and then my heart was mended with the soft scenes. I chose not to include all of the Foxes because the boys deserve some attention so I gave them more screentime. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this one! <3


End file.
